Miracle
by cremefeathersfalling
Summary: Part 2 of the 'Let the Flames Begin' series. Blaine and Kurt's life with their baby. Warning: mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Miracle

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: I'm not going, because I've been waiting for a miracle. ...It might save you.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Miracle'. Part two in the 'Let the Flames Begin' series. In this part, Kurt and Blaine have transfered to McKinley.

.break.-

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive,_

_So I'm gonna start over tonight._

_Begining with you and I._

.break.-

Kurt woke up when he smelled the sweet smell of fried eggs, toast, and sausage. Flinging out his arm, he was a bit dissapointed to find that Blaine wasn't there. They shared Kurt's bed, an idea Burt was wary of (Carole had to remind that they_ were_ having a baby and you should_ know_ how babies are made). But, they rarely had any intimate moments, boy got up, crossing over to the soft mohagony crib where Alex was napping peacefully. Kurt smiled, running a gentle finger along her cheek. The smell of the eggs brought him back to his senses and he bent down, kissing his daughter's downy hair. He left the door open a bit, trotting down the stairs into the kitchen. Burt and Finn were at the table, reading the newspaper and discussing the current fails of the Pirates. Blaine was helping Carole in the kitchen, shoveling eggs onto a plate. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, planting a kiss to the back of it. He was vaguely aware of Finn making a mock-gagging noise. Blaine looked behind him at Kurt, smiled, then went back to buttering toast.

"Morning, _mother_," he said cheekily grinning.

Kurt battled with a smile and lost. "Don't call me that." He was just about to remind him how much he wasn't a _mother_ when Carole poked Kurt with the edge of a plate. The boy turned, grabbing the plate and heading into the adjoining dining room.

"How're you feeling?" Carole asked, pausing near the marble island.

"Okay; very tired. My stomach hurts, but the doctor just said to take some asprin."

Kurt set down the plate and lifted up his shirt, exposing a deep red scar on the right side of his pallid stomach. Carole hissed, "Ouch," and reminded him kindly where the pills were. Blaine turned and place a kiss on Kurt's cheek, heading into the room with his own plate. Just as Kurt was about to set down his plate at the table, a quiet crying was audible. Kurt was surprised to find his mind go into a panic. Most likely, it was only something minor, but it still made Kurt think franticly.

Blaine was already up in his seat saying, "I'll get her," when Kurt put his dish down and ambled back up the steps. "I've got it," he called, noticing Carole walk back into the kitchen, preparing a bottle. He traipised into his room, stepping over and pulling out a whining Alexanderia out of her crib.

"Oh, hey, baby. Hush, I'll give you something," he whispered, skipping the baby talk. He trotted back downstairs, easily grabbing the warm bottle from Carole's hand. He slipped into the living, sitting in an old, cushioned rocking chair. It was homey, but still matched the decor. Kurt held his daughter gently, feeding the grateful child the formula milk. Several minutes later, Alex was finished with just half of the bottle left. He patted her back gently, making her burp easily. He went into the kitchen, where he found that all of the men were eating already. Carole had barely made a dent in her food.

Burt held out his arms saying, "Here, let me see my granddaughter. You go eat something." Kurt carefully handed the child to his father, rolling his eyes and muttering, "Please, I still need to lose all of this baby fat." He patted his slightly chubby stomach and Burt shook his head. Kurt sat down, chewing contentedly. Finn and Burt where cooing adorably to Alex, making her giggle garbled baby laughs. Carole was watching them with a smile, and both Kurt and Blaine were looking on with a smile, too, and a protective eye. Burt sat Alex in his lap, looking at the young parents. Carole sat at one end of the table, with Finn and Burt on the left side. Kurt and Blaine were seated on the right side.

"So," he started. "I want you both back in school in a week. The shop's doing good, so Carole can afford to work part-time and take care of Alex in the day. You two will take care of her as soon as you get home from school. No matter how much homework or how tired you are. You got yourselves into this, so do it. Understand?"

Kurt looked to his lap, holding Blaine's hand loosely. "Yes, dad." Blaine nodded, agreeing. "Yes, sir."

Burt smoothed the stray whisps of hair on the child's head, muttering, "Good."

.break.-

**AN:** This was quite long. But, I liked describing life after the pregnancy, with Alex and everything. ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Miracle

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: I'm not going, because I've been waiting for a miracle. ...It might save you.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Miracle'. Part two of the 'Let the Flames Begin' series.

.break.-

_When this memory fades, _

_I'm gonna make sure it's erased,_

_When chance is taken, hope embraced. _

.break.-

School was hell for the boys.

Before noon, they both recieved sixteen slushies to the face, twenty-eight locker-checks, and numerous words of hate hurled towards them. By lunch-time they were both exhausted. Kurt just really wants to go back to bed, since Alex had kept him up the night before.

He sits at his and Mercedes' usual table, resting his head on her shoulder. Blaine sits down beside him, across from Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes are across from Brittany and Artie. Tina and Mike are to the left of 'Cedes, and Finn and Puck were to Brittany's right. The other glee kids still have classes. Mercedes pats Kurt's shoulder comfortingly. He pushes his food away and rests his head on the table again, listening to his

friends talk and eat half-mindedly.

"So, when am I gonna see this lil' niece of mine?" Mercedes asks, hint of a smile in her voice.

Kurt heaves a sigh. "Whenever she stops crying so much. I swear, I was up all night. I only slept for three hours."

Finn gives him a questioning look. "I didn't hear her at all."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "That's because you can sleep through an apocolypse."

Finn looks a bit hurt, but ignores the comment he assumes is an insult. Blaine is apart of the family now, so they always bother each other.

"You know," Mercedes starts. "You can always drop Alex off of my house, I wouldn't mind at all."

"No can do," Kurt mutters, head still resting on the table.

"How come?"

Blaine answers for Kurt. "Burt says the only people allowed to take care of her are Kurt, Carole, and I. Carole only when we're not there." Kurt nods, agreeing, closing his eyes tiredly.

Mercedes raises an eyebrow but nods. "Well, I hope you get more sleep."

Kurt chuckles humourlessly as Brittany poking him gently on the head. Kurt looks up. "Kurtie, can I have your fries?"

Kurt smiles sleepily, then nods, and rests his head back down. Brittany collects the food.

Blaine prods his side gently. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Kurt shrugs. "Not hungry."

Finn gives a confused look. "But you didn't eat any breakfast?"

Kurt lifts his head and glares at them, "I'm not hungry."

Finn and Blaine exchange glances and shrug.

"Dude, if you're so tired, why don't you just skip the rest of the day? Ya know, play hookey," Puck states.

Kurt looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. Mercedes rolls her eyes and glares at Puck. "We don't need your bad advice at the moment," she snaps.

"What? He could go home, sleep until Finn and Blaine get back and make it look like he was in school the whole time. Or, you can just say you have a headache. The nurse is such a sucker," Puck says, smirking.

"That actually sounds like an amazing idea," Kurt says, weighing his options. His dad may or may not care much, but Finn and Blaine and Mercedes would badger him and tell how bad it is.

Blaine jabs his side. "Don't get any ideas. Burt said your grades have got to stay up. Remember?"

Kurt huffs annoyedly and glares at his beau. "Yes, how can I forget?"

Blaine looks away sheepishly as the bell signaling that the end of the period was over. He grabs Kurt's hand, walking out of the cafeteria and down the hall with him.

"You know, we're only looking out for you. Skipping class isn't going to help our situation any more. Besides, I'm pretty tired, too," Blaine says, smiles. "Maybe we can talk Carole into watching Alex for a little while, we could have some time for ourselves." Blaine steps closer to Kurt, breathing into his ears, causing ripples of pleasure to sliver down his body. "We haven't had sex in like, nine months. It's well overdue." When he pulls back, he's smirking and Kurt's blushing in a way that makes him look younger, makes him look like the Kurt before all of this mess happened. It fills Blaine with pity and greif and joy and pleasure all at once.

Kurt giggles, lets go of Blaine's hand, then heads to his next class. "Maybe," he says, winks, then dissapears behind the door. Things seem normal again. For now, anyway.

.break.-

**AN: **Yay, foreshadowing! :D

I liked writing the second to last paragraph. |3


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Miracle

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: I'm not going, because I've been waiting for a miracle. ...It might save you.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Miracle'. Part two in the 'Let the Flames Begin' series.

.break.-

_We've learned to run from, _

_Anything uncomfortable._

_We've tied our pain below,_

_And no one ever has to know._

.break.-

"Sorry. No. Carole has to work," Burt says, looking down at Kurt and Blaine. They're at the dinner table on Thursday, Alex resting in Blaine's lap. Kurt sighes again, looking up at his father with annoyance in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm sure she can take off for _one_ night." He glances over to Carole. "Please?"

Carole looks to Burt, then the boys, saying, "I actually can take off tomorrow night. You and I can go out for dinner and a movie, or something."

Burt shakes his head, muttering, "No. I told them to take care of that kid no matter how tired they are or how much they want time alone."

"Dad, she has a _name_," Kurt snaps vehemently, glaring at Burt. "And, anyway, how do you know maybe _we_ don't want to go out to dinner or something, or a movie? I mean, the only time we see our friends is in school."

"And who's fault is that?"

Kurt shuts up, out of shock and the hard control of trying not to go into a fit. He knew his dad was less than pleased about his choices and Blaine, but was that called for? Blaine watches Burt intensely, and Carole looks down. Finn watches all of them, alarmed but curious. Burt's looking at Kurt and Blaine, eyebrow raised. Carole gets up, chair almost echoing in the stark silent as it moves, and crosses into the kitchen, grabbing dirty dishes from the table on her way.

"Well?" Burt pushes, and it's taking every ounce of control Kurt has not to lunge at him. But he respects his dad, and thinks he'd never do that. At the time, anyway.

"Kurt. I want an answer," he says, staring his son in the eye.

"Mine." Kurt's voice is full of anger and rage, and it spooks Finn a bit. He's never heard him like that before.

"All right. That means, since it's _your _fault, you won't be going anywhere anytime soon. And neither will you, Blaine." He says the boy's name with such anger it makes Kurt furious.

"Do you think he has to listen to you?" Kurt snaps, voice a bit loud. It attracts Alexandria's attention. Dishes are heard clattering loudly in the kitchen. Finn wants to leave but feels he should be there if someone gets hurt. The feeling of a fight is thick in the air.

"What? Of course he has to listen to me, it's _my_ house!" Burt growls, annoyed that his son is acting this way towards him.

"What if he didn't live here! What if _we_ didn't live here!" Kurt shouts, sitting up suddenly in his chair, sending it out behind him. He has his palms on the table and is glaring at Burt, face menacing and threatening. Burt's face is red with anger.

"Then don't! _Leave_!" He snarls, quickly sitting up in his chair, roughly grabbing Kurt by the shoulder and shoving him towards the door. The boy spins around and goes to punch his father, but Finn bounces up and is holding Burt back. His grip falters, and as Blaine's trying to juggle a now crying Alex and calm Kurt down, one of Burt's punches lands under his right eye. He stumbles backwards, caught off gaurd, but regains his footing and holding Alex to his chest.

"Get out!" Burt howls, and now Caroles there holding Alex and trying to ease her crying while Finn leads Burt back into the dining room to cool off. Blaine stands, stunned, as Kurt screams angerly, stomping the ground. He thumps upstairs, gathers clothes for Blaine, Alex and him, trots downstairs again. He nods to Carole, then walks briskly out the door, carrying Alex and patting her back comfortingly. He's trying to calm himself down when Blaine grabs Alex from him, letting Kurt clambor into his car. Blaine drives, because Kurt's good at shushing Alex and now he's crying as Alex's tears dry. Blaine sighs; he's pretty tired now, but he rubs Kurt's back as the younger boy leans into him, eventually crying himself to sleep on Blaine's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Miracle

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: I'm not going, because I've been waiting for a miracle. ...It might save you.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Miracle'. Part two in the 'Let the Flames Begin' series.

.break.-

.break.-

After the fight, things didn't get much better for the boys. Sure, Blaine's mother lets the boys stay there and she even helps with Alex. They manage to get more well rested and stay on top of their grades. But aside from that, life was still heading downhill. The bullying at school was picking up more and more every day. Kurt was skinnier, back to normal weight, but still wasn't eating much. He was weak and tired, even if he had slept a full night without any interuptions from Alex. He grew farther apart from everyone, even the glee club and Blaine. He rarely talked to anyone, even Finn and Blaine. His temper was ever growing, and when someone tried to talk to him he'd respond bitterly or just ignore them.

It was a few weeks after the fight, and Alex was sleeping silently in Blaine and Kurt's room. The boys were in the living room, watching 'The Wizard of Oz' on TV, Kurt laying on Blaine, but doing so that if they sat up his back would face Blaine's face. The older boy was petting Kurt's hair gently, listening to his breathing as he drifted off peacefully. Alex had been disruptive the night before and kept the boys up almost the whole night again, so they were both exhausted. Kurt sighed, shifting slightly. They were at the part in the movie where Dorthy and the Scarecrow meet the Tin Man. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair, trailing his fingers down the other's pale face. The younger boy hummed contentedly, leaning into Blaine's touch. His eyes were half lidded, and he'd blink his lashes easily. Blaine was brought aback by how normal, how _usual_ this seemed. Like time before Alex. He realized with surprise, that Alex was the bad thing in this whole mess. Without the child, none of this would never happen. If Kurt distanced himself farther from the baby, he'd be better off. But, that couldn't happen.

Kurt sighes softly again, turning so that he's facing the back of the couch and is curled into a loose ball. Blaine pulls him up closer so that he's resting on his chest. Kurt shifts, snuggles deeper into Blaine's chest. The older boy nuzzles the chestnut hair, breathing in the lucious scent of some tropical fruit. Everything is back to normal. Everythin-

The calm, quiet is dissrupted by Alex whining a hallway down, and Kurt sits upright, slips out of Blaine's grasp, and heads off into their room. Blaine wants to cry himself, to tell Kurt to come back and ignore it, but he gets up too and follows. When he enters the room, Kurt's eyes -rimmed with faint blackish rings from lack of sleep- are still half lidded and he's sleepily pacing the room, cradling Alex, who seems to be screaming and crying more loudly than before. Kurt just keeps shushing her, ignores the loudness of her cries. He sits on the bed, bouncing her softly on his lap.

The crying still doesn't cease for a good hour or so. Blaine and Kurt alternate holding her and quieting her, and it finally works. As Kurt's gently lowering her into the crib, Blaine says, "We've got to do something about this."

Kurt glances at him, adjusting the child silently. He replies very quietly, "What do you mean?"

Blaine groans, but when Kurt gives a warning glance at him, his voice drops to a whisper. "You can't go on like this. Look at you; you look famished and exhausted and you're not talking and when you do you just yell at everyone. Kurt, I-"

"What? What the hell do you have to say because you are not keeping up your end of the deal," he snaps in a harsh whisper, eyes glowing vehemently.

Blaine's eyes are wide. "What? Kurt, I take of our kid just as much as you do! I just-" He lowers his voice back down to a whisper when Alexandria squirms. "I just worry about you. You're acting differently, and not for the good. You know what this means, don't you?"

Kurt looks away, through the slit in the blinds and out the window. He's fighting tears, again.

"You know. It means, Alex is not good for your health. We need to do something. We-"

"And just what the hell do you propose we do?" Kurt hisses, moving to stand in front of Blaine, hands planted firmly on his hips.

"You know what it means, Kurt. I know you know."

"Say it."

"Kurt-"

"Say. It."

"We have to put Alexandria up for adoption." It pains Blaine to even mutter the words. He deeply loves his daughter, but he cares about Kurt's well-being more.

Kurt sighs and drops down on the bed. After a moment, his shoulders start shaking and Blaine realizes he's sobbing quietly. The older boy moves over next to him, engulfing him in his arms. Kurt leans into him, crying unashamedly.

"I... don't...want-" Kurt blubbers, curling closer to his beau.

"I know, I know, I don't either, trust me, I really, really don't. But it's for the best. Don't you think? Hmm? I know, lovey, I know." He coos softly to the boy, who's still crying into Blaine's shoulder. He's on the verge of tears himself. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Miracle

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: I'm not going, because I've been waiting for a miracle. ...It might save you.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Miracle'. Part two in the 'Let the Flames Begin' series. The outfit Kurt wears in the begining is the same one he wore in 'The Power of Madonna', when the girls performed 'Express Yourself'.

.break.-

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive,_

_So I'm gonna start over tonight._

_Begining with you and I._

.break.-

Monday at school, Kurt looks considerably different to anyone who hadn't seen him in the last four days. Blaine called the school on Thursday and Friday to let them know that Kurt was 'sick' and 'had to miss school'. Honestly, he was just dead tired. Lady, Blaine's free-spirited and open-minded, stay-at-home mother, had taken care of Alex while Kurt slept for thirteen hours straight. He looked ok on Wednesday, normal even. But that Monday he just looked so _drained_ and rail thin that it seemed like a different person. He was wearing only a maroon hoodie with some sort of intricate yellow design on it, black skinny jeans, and maroon Converse high-tops. Blaine was surprised. Sure, the hoodie was designer, but it was old and he rememebers that Kurt once said he never wore anything twice (except that one time during 'funk week'). The jeans are off brand and the shoes are low-key. Blaine doesn't ask him about it as Kurt pulls up the hood and pushes his sleeves halfway up his forearms, opening the large school doors. He got rid of his satchel a long time ago. One day Blaine walked in on him sorting the contents of the bag and putting some away, dropping some into a light blue backpack with 'Marc Jacobs' stiched into the smaller second pocket. It made Blaine think and he wanted to ask what was up, but didn't say anything. He follows Kurt to their lockers (convieniently placed next to each other) and collects his books from the metal piece of furniture as Kurt does the same. His eyes, once so bright and blue and bold and green, are dull and swampy, quiet and tempermental. His eyelids flutter sleepily, and the other boy is surprised Kurt didn't put on any sort of powder under his eyes to hid the grey-black hoops.

Blaine wonders why he isn't affected as hard as Kurt. Maybe it's because he actually had to go through the childbirth, or maybe it's just because he's truly not ready for this. Blaine braced himself when he heard the news. He had nine months to build guts for the both of them, to gather knowledge and courage and everything that could help, while Kurt withered away gently. Blaine stayed strong, for both of them, and cared for both of them, including Alex. He wasn't affected as much because he prepared; Kurt was slapped in the face with it. Blaine sighed, shutting his locker and walking with a silent Kurt to homeroom, taking a seat near the back. It was the science room, so wide, black tables were lined up in four rows, six in each row. The boys sat together, Blaine turning to talk to Sam and Puck at the table infront of them. Kurt took out a book and set it in his lap, reading quietly. The boys talked for some time, about sports and Glee. At one point, Puck lowered his voice and said, "What's up with him?", nodding towards Kurt. The boy was still.

Blaine looked from Kurt to Puck, and spoke as quietly as possible. "He's just... tired. Rough couple of days," he explained. Sam nodded, but Puck continued on.

"No offense," he started, voice light. "But he looks like crap."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Kurt said, voice quiet and almost whispery. The three boys turned to look at him, eyes still on the book. "I know I look bad; I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry, his voice monotone.

Puck looked away, and Sam turned correctly in his seat as the teacher entered the room. Blaine looked at them for a moment, before turning back to Kurt. The boy put away his book and pulled out a notebook and pencil, copying the notes from the board. Hunched over slightly, he looked so small and young. Blaine sighed, pulling out his own notebook and writing the notes in.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Miracle

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: I'm not going, because I've been waiting for a miracle. ...It might save you.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Miracle'. Part two in the 'Let the Flames Begin' series.

.break.-

_We've learned to run from, _

_Anything uncomfortable._

_We've tied our pain below,_

_And no one ever has to know._

.break.-

"I don't... I don't want to do this," Kurt says, not taking his eyes off of the building in front of him. Blaine and Kurt sit idly in Kurt's car, Alex snoozing in her car-seat in the back, the small family nervous. Blaine reaches over and clasps Kurt's hand.

"Neither do I, lovey, honestly. I'd rather do anything but this. It makes me feel terrible and I just... But we have to, Kurt. When she's older... You'll see her again. I promise you. And if that doesn't happen, well, I'll make it happen. I swear."

Kurt looks up with teary eyes, looking, searching, into Blaine's smooth carmel eyes, for any form of dishonesty. When he finds none, Kurt heaves a thick sigh, laden with tears, and nods. "Ok," he says, turning his head down so his beau can't see him. The curly-haired boy takes hold of the brunette's chin, turning it towards him. "I love you," Blaine says slowly, sincerely, staring into those blue-grey-greenish eyes. Kurt smiles minisculely, replying, "I love you, too."

Blaine smiles back, nodding, saying, "Ok." Kurt turns in his seat, looking out the window, his back facing the other. "...Go on, then," he mutters, swallowing thickly. Blaine hesitates, but gets out of the car, gathering Alex from out of the back. She looks up at him, those bright eyes like Kurt's, that same smile. He's crying now, holding the child close to his chest as he struggles with his tears, wiping them away just as new ones begin to form. Heading to the building, he keeps his eyesight right in front of him. Not behind him, not at the ground, where Alex obstructs his view of it. Just straight foreward.

Kurt looks up when the car door opens, finding Blaine with red-rimmed eyes and tears still leaking out of them. They look into eachother's eyes, Blaine still coughing and sputtering. Kurt leans foreward, embracing his lover in a tight hug, nuzzling his nose into the boy's curls. The share similar tears, Kurt being strong for both of them, for once. He thinks, since Blaine is in no good shape -and may not be for a while-, he'll start eating better, and he'll take medication for his depression. It's his turn to be strong, for both of them, now.

.break.-

**AN:** Yay, the end of 'Miracle'! :D I really do like the ending. ^^ I don't know if I'll continue it with a third part, but if I do it'll be mostly about life after Alex and maybe an epilouge. Or I can do an epilouge for this part. Huh. c:


End file.
